The Princess, the pets and the Jealous Fox
by Mikiryo
Summary: "Eve, we love you!" Three wonderfully popular boys, all love one girl. Our poor Nasod queen only has one year left in school with them. One year is the amount of time she has to find the one with her 1st code. It's the amount of time she has to get rid of a Jealous Fox. It's the amount of time she has to find out about this feeling called "love".
1. Chapter 1: An mystery message

**Eve's POV**

"**Can you find me at your school? Three students will transfer into your class. Find me and you'll get a special Code for yourself." **

**Those were the last words that the mysterious boy sent to me in the chatroom before I shut down the computer. **

**When I woke up, I realized I was going to be late for school.**

"**Bye Moby, Bye Remy!" I yelled as I ran outside, desperately hoping that I wouldn't be late.**

**I ran into the classroom and sat down as my friend Aisha smiled at me. **

"**Did you sleep in again Eve? What did you do last night?" she grinned.**

"**I was, uh, um, talking to my childhood friend that I found online!" I replied trying to catch my breath. I was weaker than the other kids at this school ever since I was born. My heart was weaker than the other children so I had to have monthly check ups at the doctor.**

"**Who is that? Is it a girl or a boy? Where do they live? What's their name?" Aisha bombarded me with questions. Sometimes, that girl needs sticky tape over her mouth. **

"**It's a boy and turns out he is moving in my street. He'll be attending this school from now on too."**

"**WHAT?!" Aisha yelled super loudly for the whole class to hear. At the exact moment, the teacher came in. **

"**I see you're energetic as always Aisha." She smiled at Aisha with the look, 'be-quiet-aisha-class-is-starting. **

"**Today we have a new classmate. Come on, introduce yourself."**

**A young boy with blonde hair walked inside holding a large, what appeared to be a destroyer. **

"**I-I'm Chung Seiker and I'm new to this s-school. I hope that I can get along w-with everyone." He introduced himself in a very shy way. **

"**This is Eve, the school council president. Ask her if you need help with anything." The teacher beckoned me to stand up. I stood up and shook his hand.**

"**Welcome to Elmont high. I'm Eve." He looked familiar, especially the white and blue destroyer.**

"**Chung can sit, well the only seat that's left is next to Eve. You can sit there and Eve can show you around the school later." He sat down and class started.**

**Chung's POV**

**That girl, Eve, why does she look so familiar? The pale complexion, the blue gem, her golden eyes…. She looks really pretty. I hope I can become friends with her. **

"**You'll sit next to Eve." The teacher said.**

**I was really happy since I didn't know anything and she is the school council president after all so she would tell me everything in detail, right?**

**I soon got used to the school work and the classroom. The girl with purple hair kept talking to Eve. She, ignored her and continued her work. As she was writing, I saw billions of paper on the floor that she had written on. I was staring at her since, who can do that work so fast? I wondered if she was a machine for a moment. **

"**Hey, that's normal with Eve doing that you know, so don't worry about it." Aisha whispered.**

**I nodded at her and tried to continue my work but paper flying everywhere with sparks didn't help. This is going to be a long year I guess...**

**Well, at least it will be interesting, right?**

**Mikiryo: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chung is what?

**Chung's POV**

**Soon, the recess bell rang and all the pieces of paper were on the teacher's desk. The poor teacher scribbled across each page, looking tired by each one.**

"**So, Eve, um, can you show me around the school? You don't have to if you don't want to I mean I'm sure to-" **

"**It's fine. As the school council president, it is my duty to help you." She then smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. Her mouth was smiling, but her eyes were looking at me like a frozen gold sun. **

"**This is the cafeteria where we can eat our lunch. Most of the students eat here but when the weather is good, some eat outside." She explained to me as I stared at the food. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled very loudly. I skipped breakfast. What can I say?**

"**Ah, I'm um, well, I'm a bit hungry…" I scratched my head awkwardly, while she looked at me. She finally opened her mouth to speak.**

"**Shall we go and eat Chung?" She asked me walking into the cafeteria.**

"**S-sure!" I happily walked along her and lined up to order a burger. Once we got our food, she sat down in a table with the purple haired girl from before. There was a green haired elf sitting there too. Ah, what am I supposed to do?**

**Eve's POV**

**Finally! The cafeteria! I nearly starved until Chung's stomach grumbled real loud. He must have skipped breakfast or something. As I sat down at the table where Aisha and Rena was, Aisha started talking with her mouth full.**

"**Hey Eve! What took you so long? You know we aren't going to eat without you, don't you? You weren't planning to make us starve, were you, you naughty girl!" Aisha started wagging her finger at me which I brushed away.**

"**I guess you weren't listening in class AGAIN Aisha. Remember, the teacher told me to show Chung, the new kid around, REMEMBER?" Aisha then put on her I-was-listening-I-think-so-I-am-trying-to-remember-right-now face. **

"**Aisha wasn't listening in class again? You've been a naughty, naughty girl haven't you?" Rena started wagging HER finger at Aisha.**

"**Hey, Chung was it? Care to join us?" Aisha asked to Chung who was standing the whole time. Why, why, why, why, WHY?! I came here to get away from being miss tour guide and become Eve, the girl who likes to talk to Aisha and Rena!**

"**U-uh, okay! I didn't know who to sit with anyway!" smiling, he sat down right next to me. I looked at him again and smiled as sweetly as possible. Now that I look at him, his face isn't that bad…. Argh! What am I thinking? I turned my attention away from him and bit into my sushi roll. It was really delicious for some nori and rice. I silently thanked Rena for suggesting it yesterday. From the corner of my eye, I saw Aisha pulling her phone out and rapidly typing something. As she finished, my phone alerted me that I got a message. It was Aisha and she sent, **

**HEY EVE YOU CAUGHT A REALLY NICE LOOKING FISH! *nudge nudge* ANYWAY DO YOU WANT HIM OR CAN I HAVE HIM?**

**I replied immediately with,**

**AISHA I DID NOT CATCH HIM AND IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT HIM FROM YOU I MEAN SRSLY YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM AND I WON'T HAVE HIM AND I DON'T HAVE TO MENTION RENA BECAUSE SHE IS MATURE AND TRUSTWORTHY**

**I pressed send and looked at her face.**

**Aisha stuck her tongue out at me and Chung looked at her puzzled. **

**I hope that Rena could stop Aisha from being embarrassing!**

**Rena's POV**

"**So, Chung! Which school did you go to before you came to Elmont High?"**

**I asked quickly before Aisha could say something embarrassing. **

"**My dad decided the best way to become social is to not get home schooling and go to a normal high school. Elmont High was were my mum went when she was a kid."**

**I opened my mouth to speak again.**

"**Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Rena, a forest elf. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake.**

"**I'm Aisha, the world's greatest gamer!" Aisha grinned at him and they high fived. I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration.**

"**I am Eve, the school council president. You already know me though." Eve said and she held her hand out. The next thing that happened took me by surprise. He got down on his knees, held Eve's hand in his and kissed it. He then stood up again smiling at her. That was unexpected. I swear, it was UNEXPECTED!**

**Aisha POV**

**What was that?! He kissed her hand! HE. KISSED. HER. HAND! We high fived, that's normal. We shook hands with Rena. That's normal too. He kissed eve's hand. NOT NORMAL! Not normal I tell you!**

"**I-I haven't introduced myself to all of you. I-I am Chung Seiker, the son of Apple, the empress."**

"**Wait, does that make you royalty and rich?" I asked curiously.**

"**Yes it does." He replied munching into his burger.**

"**Hey, Eve is ro-"I started but Rena and Eve covered my mouth. I received a text from Eve straight away.**

**DON'T TELL HIM THAT IM ROYALTY! JUST NOT YET OKAY?**

**I replied, OKAY FINE and hit send straight away.**

**Mikiryo: Okay, this chapter was longer than the first one wasn't it? I hope that you look forward to reading about the mysterious 2 boys that haven't appeared yet and about the Jealous Fox! See you next time and until then may all your fanfictions be good ones. Sayonara minna~**


	3. Chapter 3: Eve's warm memories

**Chung's POV**

**The news that I was the prince of Hamel spread throughout the whole cafeteria under a minute. That must be a record! I, I really don't know. I'm pretty sure I did something that probably isn't natural in a commoner village like Rueben. **

"**Chung, you do realize you put yourself in great danger, right?" Aisha asked me quite scared. **

"**What do you mean? I'm safe at this school, right?" I asked with a hint of a frightened tone in my voice. **

"**Now you're not…" Aisha whispered, watching the movement of the girls that were staring at me. At first I thought it was eyes with respect, but now I saw eyes filled with hope to become popular and famous. They wanted something, something that was a key to getting to the top. I desperate hope that I'll make out through this year alive!**

**Eve's POV**

"**Chung, the calculations of Moby and Remy shows that you can escape, but we have to be with you for the whole year. But, first, please answer my questions, prince of Hamel, Prince Chung Seiker." I whispering to Chung while Rena kept an eye out for the girls. **

"**I'll answer everything, just help me live!" he seemed desperate to get out from where we sat.**

"**Do you trust us and want us to help you?" I asked quickly. **

"**Yes, I-I trust you and please, please help me!" His shyness had disappeared. Instead, there was a small, helpless little boy with no defence in his place.**

"**We accept. Don't we, guys? An Elemental Master with mixed with the school genius and a Combat Ranger is the world's greatest team. **

"**Well then, here we go! Hope you are up for it Chung!" Aisha winked. I summoned Oberon who grabbed Chung over his heads while I created an electronic shield around us. Soon, we got around the girls who had a look of jealously. We ran as fast as our legs could. Actually, only Rena and Aisha ran since I enlarged Moby and was riding on the drone. The classroom was right in front us. We sat in our seats and I unsummoned Oberon before anyone else saw him. I realized Chung had fainted while riding on Oberon. That meant he didn't see Oberon. Rena and Aisha knew my secret so it was okay. I slapped Chung before the class started and he woke up with a jolt. **

"**Owweee! That hurt Eve!" he rubbed his red cheek.**

"**Everyone, settle down. I would like to say something about Chung Seiker. He is your fellow classmate so please treat him like a friend, not royalty. Now, open up to page 58 and today we will be talking about the Nasod race. The Nasod race was….." the teacher's voice could not be heard anymore. I fell into a sleep as I was tired. For a Prince, I'm pretty irresponsible aren't I…. those were the last things I had in my mind before I fell into a deep sleep.**

**Eve's POV**

**I couldn't concentrate on the lesson as I kept thinking about the dream that I had last night.**

"_**Climb Eve, climb!" the blonde haired boy encouraged me from the top of the hill. I couldn't see his face, the light of the sun blocked it from my view.**_

"_**I don't want to! I'm too tired." I replied sitting down on a rock.**_

"_**Well then, my princess, I'll carry you!" the boy jumped down and carried my younger self bridal style upwards. I struggled and tried to get down.**_

"_**H-Hey, careful! I'll drop you!" We both fell on the ground and two boys helped us up. **_

"_**Eve, are you okay?" the boy with black hair asked. **_

"_**Be ashamed of yourself Blondie!" the red haired started tickling the boy who just got up.**_

"_**Come on, let's play a game!" I suggested.**_

"_**Eve will hide and whoever finds her gets a kiss!" the boys agreed. I ran and hid in a tree. Suddenly, an Ancient Phoru whacked me out of the tree. The boys grabbed my unconscious body and ran back out of the forest.**_

"_**Eve, Eve? Eve!" someone was calling my name. **_

**I soon jolted back into reality as the teacher called my name.**

"**EVE!" she yelled.**

"**I'm sorry miss, what did you say?" I soon regained my composure.**

"**What was the name of the 2 personal servants for the queen of the Nasods?" she asked, sounding irritated.**

"**It was Ophelia and Oberon. They were programmed by none other, the queen herself." I replied. I remembered the day that I created Ophelia and Oberon. They still served me to this day, sworn to be loyal forever. No genius could hack them. **

"**Good, you know the answer Eve. Now please focus." She continued the lesson. I listened but my mind kept going back to the three boys. Could they be the three boys from my childhood that I would meet? I don't know….**

**Mikiryo: Hello! Did you guys enjoy Eve's flashback? I'm going to guess it's obvious who the 1****st**** blonde boy was… Well, the story is far from being finished, so I hope that you will read Eve's story till the end. This is mostly focused on her since, well the story rotates around her. I just wanted to have this chapter about those two only because, well I just felt like it. Until the next time we meet, may all your fanfictions be good ones. Sayonara Minna~**


	4. Chapter 4: childhood friendformer slave

**Aisha's POV**

"**Good, you know the answer Eve. Now please focus." I was surprised that Eve was spacing out. Maybe it relates to Chung. What if Chung is the childhood friend that Eve was talking about? It is possible since well, Chung's the prince of Hamel and Eve is the Queen of the Nasods from Altera! But I don't think she would be friends with a boy that has such a feminine personality. He's shy and she isn't. He's got feelings, she doesn't. Well, she does show it a bit, but it's a rare sight and there is a legend that if you see her smile or show any emotions of some sort, you'll have a lucky year! It's a legend that's been in the school for years since Eve's family have all been to this school. **

"**Pssst. Aisha, the teacher…" Chung suddenly whispered to me very quickly. **

"**Ha, it's okay! She won't notice a few students talking. I mean, she can't hear me talk to you right now!" I grinned at him.**

"**I can hear you perfectly loud and clear Aisha!" I flinched then turned my head slowly, hoping that isn't what I hoped it was. It was. Miss Camilla looked down at me with Burning eyes. **

"**Aisha, you will clean the toilets instead of Add this week!" she growled. Actually, it was more a roar. From the corner of my eye, I saw Chung shake his head before going back to work and Eve stared at me before going back to work like Chung but faster by 100,000,000,000. I hope I can convince Rena to help me… Pah.**

**Rena's POV**

**The bell signaling the last period to end rang and everyone cleared out. Like usual, the teacher reminded us about our homework which she told us 5 minutes ago. I ran quickly out of the classroom to tell them about the new student. I mean, I may seem the nice quiet time but I get all the gossip from everywhere! **

"**Aisha! Eve! Listen to this…" my voice trailed off at the sight that lay in front of my eyes. Eve was refusing, Chung was calming Aisha down, Aisha wasn't listening to Chung and was begging, this wasn't a sight you saw everyday. **

"**Rena, do something about her. I can't stand it when she begs." Eve looked at me with the please-help-me-I-am-dying-here. I stood there unsure what to do. Slowly, I got Eve to slap Aisha back to reality and that stopped Chung from calming Aisha. Then Eve stopped refusing which got me the chance to tell them the great news.**

"**We are getting a new classmate! His name is Raven and he has a robot arm!" I exclaimed.**

"**What did you say his name was?" Eve asked me quickly.**

"**Raven… Why?" I repeated.**

"**No reason, I just didn't hear the first time." She replied looking out the window. Aisha opened her mouth to stay something else but I stopped her realizing that she was thinking.**

**Eve's POV**

**Raven… it's been a long time since I met him. My family was having a fight with the Crow Mercenaries and had resulted in a small war. At that time, Altera was and still is stronger than the Mercenaries. They captured Raven who was a small child. My father and mother took pity on him since he was only a child and had lost one of his arms. They made him a Nasod arm and got him to keep me company. But as I grew up, I became independent and did not need him anymore so we let him go. Ever since then, I never saw him. Maybe he's the mystery messeger…? Raven, I miss him… No, wait what am I saying? I'm Eve, the queen of Nasods, emotionless and cold. Never, ever will I have feelings. **

**Mikiryo: Okay, that's the end~ sorry for the very late update since I was racking my brain for some ideas…. **

**Okay so hope you enjoyed this short chapter…. **

**SORRY THAT'S IT IS SHORT I PROMISE ILL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME**


	5. Chapter 5: The meeting with the slave

**Eve's POV**

**As the day finished, my limousine parked in front of the main gates. None of the students were surprised except for some freshmen. I took the limo nearly every day. Rena and Aisha took the limo with me most of the time.**

"**Hello Oberon, it's nice to see you again." Rena smiled to Oberon as he opened the door for us to sit in the car.**

"**It's nice to see you too Miss Rena and Miss Aisha." Oberon replied slowly.**

"**Humph? Argh!" Aisha screamed as she saw a boy relaxing in the seat that she usually sat in. His Pitch Black hair and his Nasod arm slowly whirring made it obvious that it was Raven.**

"**Huh? Oh, hey Eve." He casually greeted me as if this was a normal event.**

"**Oberon, what is the meaning of this?" I spoke with a hint of surprise. Not too obvious, I don't want Aisha getting the wrong idea and teasing me.**

"**I am sorry Miss Eve, but this young man here has said that he was an acquaintance of yours and kept insisting that he speaks to you as soon as possible. I have checked that his information about being an acquaintance of yours is true since my database includes a whole entire chapter about him." Oberon replied. I immediately jumped into the car pulling Aisha and Rena with me inside. **

"**Raven! It's been such a long time since I seen you!" I hugged the former slave/childhood friend tightly. In return he hugged me tightly but not so tightly so that his Nasod arm would hurt me. **

"**Okay, guys? This is my friend, Raven." I smiled at them who stared at me.**

**Raven's POV**

**The way to Eve's house was awkward since I didn't know any of them except Eve. **

"**Ah, I'm Rena! Nice to meet you uh, Raven." The green haired elf offered her hand for me to shake. I shook it with my right hand since the only person that could touch my Nasod arm was Eve. For normal humans, it had some sort of reaction to them. Eve was fine with touching people since she was made out of the finest quality materials. **

"**Nice to meet you too Rena. This is…?" I stared at the shorter girl holding a wand.**

"**Heya, I'm Aisha. Hope we can get along Raven!" She looked energetic and laid back which put me to ease. **

"**Eves, what are you doing?" Aisha asked Eve who was scrolling through Oberon's database. She repetitively re-read the information typed up from 10 years ago.**

"**Raven is a male boy who is my slave. He is my friend in a way, but he isn't very obedient. I guess he will just have to learn with brute force that a slave shouldn't mess around with me." Rena read out loud.**

"**Eve, this isn't a short biography about him, it's a diary entry that you wrote about him!" Aisha laughed.**

"**Well this is outdated information. I'll write a new one right now." She started rapidly typing glancing up now and then to see my appearance probably. **

"**Raven is a human with a Nasod arm. He isn't the type that takes orders from anyone unless he has respect for them, or they have beaten him, or they have a higher rank than him. He is a worthy opponent and uses a sword for a weapon." Eve finished typing about me.**

"**Anyway, Aisha, have you finished that test well?" Eve asked Aisha while playing with Moby and Remy who buzzed around quietly around her. **

"**Pfft, I did great! The answer for question 16 was B, right? I remembered that question since it was hard!" the mage replied smiling. **

"**What are you talking about? I got C as my answer, not B. Ask Rena, she will say C." Eve replied not noticing Aisha becoming depressed.**

"**R-Rena… Please don't tell me that you got C for that question too…" the poor girl's voice trailed off as her friend nodded. **

"**It's your fault that you don't study enough Aisha. Go to the library sometime." Eve told her off.**

"**What! No! I could use that time to play games!" she retorted.**

"**Only if she could use the energy for studying…" Rena muttered. I couldn't say anything; I've never been in a situation like this before. I opened my mouth to say something to Aisha but Eve and Rena started talking at the same time. I had a feeling that we would say the same thing so I continued.**

"**You're just a bit dumb." We all pointed out in unison. Aisha stuck her tongue out before nagging all the way to Eve's house.**

**I guess this isn't a bad life at all…. Not a bad life at all.**

**Mikiryo: Okay, yes this is slow and short, but I can't help it! My laptop broke down so I have to use the computer (A COMPUTER NOT A LAPTOP ) which takes me a while. I've been studying by reading manhwa and manga~ I just LURVE MANHWA AND MANGA~ Especially He's Dedicated to Roses. It's suppose to be The Rose Dedicated to Him, but the translators got it mixed up.**

**See ya everyone~**


	6. Chapter 6: A story about a friend

**Aisha's POV**

**While we continued to bicker, Oberon broke the fight.**

"**Miss Eve, we have arrived at our destination." He parked the car as the large iron gates opened.**

"**Thank you Oberon for the ride." Rena smiled as she gracefully stepped out of the car. I was just a bit jealous of her beauty and well… Everything about her. She's clever, beautiful and has a great body. What else could a girl want? Eve was calm and peaceful, clever and rich. I was really nothing… **

"**Miss Aisha, I need you to step out of the car please." Oberon interrupted my thoughts.**

"**Ah, yes, I'm very sorry." I jumped out. As I jumped out, there was a rock made me trip and fall. **

"**Aisha, are you okay?" said Raven as he offered his hand to help me stand up.**

"**Oweee…" I whimpered a bit, realizing I twisted my leg.**

"**Did you twist your leg? Can you walk?" Rena looked at me worried. She worries too much, she should take a chill pill. **

"**I'm fine, see?" I stood up smiling only causing myself more pain. I shouldn't have done that… Raven walked over to me and looked at me up and down before saying something.**

"**Sorry Aisha, bear this for a moment." Raven suddenly threw me up in the air and caught me bridal style. He then kicked open the door lightly, not to make a loud noise. **

"**Ophelia, a little help here please?" Raven called out to Ophelia who was making a cheesecake in the kitchen.**

"**Most certainly. Miss Aisha, did you twist your ankle?" She walked over to the fridge and grabbed some frozen peas. As she did that, Raven placed me on a chair. I don't know why I turned red when he carried me bridal style… It's probably because it's hot. But Eve has air conditioners on at her house to make sure Oberon and Ophelia not overheat. I wonder why?**

"**Aisha, be more careful next time so that you don't hurt yourself again!" Rena tutted at me as she helped me stand up. Eve sighed realizing that I couldn't walk properly. Even if I did, it was really painful. **

"**Here, ride Moby." With that she enlarged Moby and Rena helped me sit on the black drone. It vibrated slightly making a beeping noise as I did so. Eve nodded before instructing it to go to her room upstairs. It swiftly glided towards the stairs and flew upwards to her room. It seemed extra careful not to hurt my foot or to drop me. Eve, Rena and Raven followed closely behind. As we went into Eve's room, Moby dropped me off softly onto Eve's bed. It had a cute picture of Moby and Remy on it. Her room was decorated with small pictures of her childhood. She had short silvery hair and in the picture there was a smaller child next to her with long black hair and a spear. **

"**Who's that Eve?" Rena pointed at the girl. Raven's eyes grew large before putting a finger on his lips to indicate not to talk or ask about her.**

"**No one… just someone that I used to know." Eve turned around and avoided eye contact.**

"**Eve, why are you being like that? Is she your friend?" I asked curiously. A boy can't shush me! **

"**Do you really want to know?" Eve looked at the girl before touching the picture. Immediately, a small digital screen came up displaying a small story.**

"**Play the video, you'll know." She looked away before turning the laptop on.**

**Mikiryo: please wait for the next chapter for the story~ **

**Sorry about the late update, little problem with school and writers block…**


End file.
